This invention relates generally to cutting tools and specifically to an improved precision cutting knife having a blade that can be positively secured to a handle, is easily replaceable, and is safety storable.
Among commercially available precision knives is a type that employs a small blade that is detachably secured to one end of a five-sixteenth inch by five inch cylindrical, aluminum handle. The blade is inserted into a slotted, tapered chuck and is held secured when the chuck is threaded into the handle through a tapered sleeve. Securing the blade in this type of knife requires the user to hold the blade while turning a sleeve and chuck and then make a determination as to correct tightness. If the blade is not properly tightened, it can become loose during use and cause distortion to the sleeve. Retightening the blade then requires more torque and can be hazardous to the fingers if extra pressure is applied. Additionally, this type of knife has no inherent safety features. Commercially available, add-on plastic safety caps or sleeves, to protect the knife, are expensive, add bulkiness and can be misplaced.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a knife where removable attachment of the blade to a handle is achieved, primarily, through low profile spring loaded detent pressure exerted directly over an aperture in the blade's shank, and wherein said pressure is safely activated by the user at the end of the handle opposite to the end at which the blade is located.
Another object of the invention is to provide a knife with a blade reversal feature and with detent means allowing the user to safely store the blade in the knife and carry it on his person.
A further object of the invention is to provide a knife of, preferably, stainless spring steel with detent means in cooperation with an aperture in the knife blade wherein the detent means is resiliently self adjustable to compensate for any wear that might occur during use of the knife.
Still a further object of the invention is to provide a knife which is lighter in weight, narrower and thinner than many commercially available, replaceable blade precision knives, thereby allowing for greater versatility when used in various cutting applications.
Another object of the invention is to provide a knife which is simple and rugged in construction, inexpensive to manufacture, and can be used with a novel reversible safety blade or can be used with commercially available blades.